The Return of Remnant
by ansha36
Summary: Set in a time after three years, Lord of Athlum David Nassau now leads it's people on facing the life without remnants. Is the world has finally be free of war ? Rises now a new threat a group of people who want to bring remnant back? Just how do they do this, why? Can once again David with the help of his friend end this threat ? How about Irina who wants to bring rush back?
1. Chapter 1 - The World Without Remnant

Note that this is a work of fan fiction by using characters and background story from The Last Remnant world, which is a trademark and game product of Square Enix. Some of the character that are written here are characters created and owned by the rightful owners, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world it self, but there a few who are created by me to add a new mix to the story. This is a mere fan fiction story that takes of after the story of the original game ended. A fan fiction sequel of the original game the last remnant. I am merely a fan who wish to make the continuation of story for the characters whom I have come to love.

Thank You

* * *

Summary Plot :

Set in a time after three years, Lord of Athlum David Nassau now leads it's people on facing the life without remnants. Is the world has finally be free of war ? Rises now a new threat a group of people who want to bring remnant back ? Just how do they do this and why ? Can once again David with the help of his friend to end this threat ? How about Irina ? Follow their story as they journey to a new chapter of their life's

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**The World Without Remnant**_

It all changes after that day. In a world where all were dependent on Remnant. David knew that it won't be the same anymore. It will be a hard future, and there will be no one who help guide him. David stood in her mother garden, staring straight at the flowers who just started blooming this week. It was the same violet flower. One that Irina likes. One that reminded him of Rush.

Rush..

Wind blew right up to him. Swaying his golden hair smoothly. Giving him a cold night breezes of Athlum. This beautiful city, His beautiful city.

It was three years after all the remnants were gone. David is now a fully fledged lord. He turns 21 year old last week. He have lead the people of Athlum wonderfully over the past year. Due to all of his achievement he is celebrate by all of his people as a hero. The one who stop The Conqueror. The One who open a chapter of a new beginning. The Father of _The New World_.

The first year without remnant was a harsh year. There were many who are confused, things got chaotic. People started to doubt anything and everything, including the leadership of all the Lords. All of them suffer a shortage of energy and power. There were no more remnants, hence no more energy. It as seems all of them was just as confused as a new born baby. But slowly, they got a hold of themselves.

_Mystic Arts_ is the solution. It is a power that help the people do everything now. It helps cultivate the land, mine the cave, make a new medicine, fuels the transportation. It was a new chapter, where people can explore many new things.

Not to mention, there were also no more monster. The people thought this was because there were no more remnants. Now in a world without remnants. There were no more danger, no more threat. It was the day of freedom. At least that was what the people thought.

Today's problem are also challenging. People are faces with new form of conflict. Due to the importance of the _Mystic arts_. People who don't have the power were left behind, they were outcast.

And as if that wasn't enough. Conveniently, it seems like all the Lords and people who come from nobel decedents have all are _mystic art _user. Then what was left for those who don't were abandonment, betrayal, and slavery. It would be lucky if they could even became a labour worker, but fact remain as them to be the lowest class of them all.

Dave continues to look at the violet flower, he remembers on how many.. many.. things had happened over the years right there. How once this garden was as red as blood, due to the fire that his father set to burned due to his grieve of losing his one and only love. Then Emma brought it back to live, nurturing them everyday making her hand full of blister and scars. How he rush told him his feeling about Irina, and promise him to leave her out of war's way. How he met Emmy he first time. Then now three years later this garden still blooms passionately. Making David lonelier then ever.

Things have gotten more complicated in the congress. The Duke of Ghor still act as the head of the congress leading all of the Lord. But so many thing have change, The congress have more duties and works that they have to expand their network recruiting the other lord.

Now all of the rest of them has become the member of the congress. Remember Royotia, after a big volcanic eruption two year ago it has now turn the city to be very rich with minerals product. Their caves were also overflow with mining's ore and precious stone. Topaz, Rubies, and Gold were sprouting out. It certainly have make the city very rich. To the south there is Melphina once it was a just a rudimentary city now are crowded with merchants and tourist, turn out floating city was a tourist attraction. Not to mention Baaluk, a city surrounded with overflowing forest needless to say hey offer thousands of nature product, but most importantly all medicine and herbs are from there.

Elysion though has always been the central of transportation merchants, academic people came and meet there. Nagapur has rise to become the second most populated city of all. It has become a harbouring dock for merchant from sea and land to come and trade their supplies. Ghor is a little different now, it has become the city of warrior. Non- mystic user are welcome and supported here by The duke of Ghor . For some Ghor was a heaven for the.

Next is Celepelaise nothing have changes much over the year, the Lord of Celepelaise seems to haven't be bothered with that much changes after the remnants were gone and so is the city of Balterrosa. But for Athlum, Athlum is the most different of them all. This is due to a new organisation called _The Developers_. An organisation that was founded by the Sykes Couple Scientist . It's purpose is to invent new way to using mystic power for people. Few of it's creation that have been mass producted are mp trains, mp carriages, mp boats all is fully fuelled and operated by in _Mystic Power_. This invention was so popular that all cities use it, making Athlum to be richer. Athlum also have a protection program for people with no _Mystic Arts_. David make sure they can still work and live a normal life. Most of them are labourer but at least they can still make a living out of it.

"My Lord.." A familiar sound came from David's back.

There bowed a woman, one of the four generals of Athlum. Emma Honeywell II. Her eye and hair are grey as her mother, she have a broad and wide chest making her body look muscular and yet she move with such grace.

David smiles at her, "Stand" he reply.

"You should sleep.. " "Emmy" Dave interrupted. "I know" he look back at her stern.

He was tired, he knew.. He was attending the opening ceremony of _The New Academy_ in Elysion three days ago. _The New Academy_, or known more as TNA is the new reform non - government organisation, who have taken a hold of _the academy _which was destroyed three years ago at the same time as the disappearance of remnants . They turn it into an Institution. A place for people to learn about _Mystic Arts. _While also do research as a side project. But of coarse they pledge to never do the same mistake and use human experiments again.

David was invited and so is the other lords. It was a long trip, and wasn't a pleasant one. The trip make him remember about the thing that happen three years ago. It just put more stress to his already tired body.

Breezes flows again. It moaned through the long hollow hallway of Athlum Castle. The sound of it passing, echoes loudly followed by the rustling branches and leaf crossing one another dropping leaf that flew to the sky. Is as if the castle was breathing a long cold breath.

It's already night, it is cold, it is time to rest. But he can't.

"My Lord Please.. You haven't slept for days" Emmy look worried.

The wind start to blow again. This time harder. It blew the flower crown to the sky. Showering the night sky with violet colour.

It was beautiful, but Dave didn't smile he crossed his eyebrow making a crease in his forehead. After awhile, he felt his hand had turn cold.

"My lord please! At least wear some warm clothes" Emmy rises her voice.

Dave was surprise he realised his hand are shaking all along.

"Let's go to bed" he finally said. Ending this cold dark night.

It wasn't a surprise for Torgal to find Lord David, haven't been sleeping at all. In fact, he isn't even sure if Lord David ever slept in the last three years.

After all of his accomplishment. Lord David got more expectation by his people, pressure is getting higher. Torgal wasn't sure to be proud of him or to pity him. He was always comparing David to the former Marquise of Athlum, Lord David father. He also knew that he has surpasses his father a long time ago. Yet, he look lonelier than ever.

He burries himself in work and never take time for his personal life. He's already 21 years old, he should have a person of interest that he like. But Torgal isn't bothered by that Lord David wasn't even taking a time for himself. He offer Lord David a day off countless of time. At least a few hour of rest would be nice. But to no avail, he just always keep on working as always.

Even now, look at him working in his table since dawn, signing all sort of piling documents that surely would have never ended.

"Lord David.." Torgal approaches him slowly.

He handed him a warm tea and a snack for refreshment. "Take a break my lord, you've been doing that since dawn"

David didn't answer. He was mumbling something about how much power usage of _mystic power _to be needed for the new set of train that recently are installed.

"My Lord" Torgal interrupted him again, this time with a higher tone.

"Just a second.." He brashly replies "Just a little more"

Torgal just retreat quietly. He couldn't do anything to him at this state. If David is so focused about something he can't be disturbed he didn't even eat or sleep. That time when his mother died it was the same he buries himself in his study. Emma was the only one who manages to get through to him. But now, all his friend and vassal couldn't even budge him. As if he was force by this unseen thread, pushing him to work endlessly. Then if the work has ended, he will find more and the cycle with continue.

Seeing him work tirelessly like that was painful for Torgal. He tried to force David to take a break once. But, David just stood in silence for hours, until he said to him in a most formal manner "Then what should I do Torgal ?" his sound was stiff and rough. "I promise him.." He grip his hand tight "And the current condition now is far from that"

Torgal can't say anything back. He realised what Lord David meant. There were so many thing that need to be done. Torgal can only sigh slowly swallowing his own word.

Torgal is now in the middle of a walk to goes back to the throne room, preparing for Lord David next work.

"Sir Torgal" A woman voice approaches him.

Torgal heads pulls up searching for the voice and he quicken his walk pace to the source of it.

"Marina, what a lovely surprise!" Torgal hold Marina right hands quickly giving her a stern handshake.

"It's lovely to see you too.." Marina reply "How's everything ?"

"Excellent, thanks to your work on the new invention thing has gotten more swiftly" He smiles proud. It's true Marina and John have make a new invention of transportation in the mining cave. It was a smaller version of carriages that have wheels for miners to bring their back their excavation. Exploring Gaslin Cave have never been more easier.

"Thank you" Marina smiles. Her smiles make her more beautiful. Marina is already old, yet she still very beautiful. Even a Sovani like him would appreciate her beauty.

"How's everything really?" Marina ask seriously.

Torgal knows she's implying to the condition of Lord David."Same as usual" he reply with a sigh. He knew just by looking aside to the scenery in the window it was a lovely day. Lord David should enjoy them outside.

"I see.. Can I meet him?" Marina ask "Of coarse, you didn't have to ask.." he then leads the way to Lord Davids Study Room.

"My Lord.. Lady Marina has arrived" He open the big old door that is so big that it need to be push with two of his four hand. "Lord David.." Marina hastily approaches him.

"My Lady!" David smoothly come and kisses back of her hand gently.

"I was just, wanting to visit you and your family." He reply "How's Irina ?". Even though years has passes lord David still care and concern for the well being of Irina.

"She's fine, in fact she is currently in town. We should have a dinner together." She then sit down in the red royotian made chair .

"Certainly" He replies quick. Follows her to sit as well. Hours went by fast. Lord David and Marina talk immensely. Torgal is certainly delighted to see him taking a break at last.

"Lord David, you do know that i'm very grateful for all you have done" Marina suddenly spoke. The room turn silence, the atmosphere returns heavy. Lord David is no longer smiling.

"Without you we wouldn't even be here." She continues. "Irina wouldn't even be here.."

Lord David just smiles back at her, he knows what Marina trying to say. It isn't his first time hearing this. Marina feels that he has done his duty well, and that he kept his promise with Rush that shouldn't feel obligated to repay them.

Marina turns quite. She felt the heaviness in her next word.

"Rush.." She pauses "Rush sure was lucky to have a friend like you Lord David" She then looks far too the tusking window on the back of the room, it was the only source of light. "I'm glad he meet you"

David was silent for a moment. Then he stand up, walk to his table, and turn his sight also to the window. It shows far to the scenery outside, to the beauty of Athlum.

"No" He said soft. He turns his head to Marina."I'm the one.. who is lucky" He grips the end of the table on which his hand is leaning tight as if to felt the realness of his own word. The word carries a heavy meaning to him. Marina knew that. So she smile sad and sip back her already cold tea.

David is now walking a way from his study room, his shoulder sore and his eyelid heavy from reading all the document. Marina was just leaving a few moment ago and he finally takes his time to rest for the day. Torgal was so happy that he leave immediately after.

It takes him exactly ten minuets to walk from the study room to the throne room. But boy, do he thinks the hallway is so long right now. David knew he isn't feeling well. His head start to throb and his body becomes heavy. (What did he expect after barely sleeping this last couple of day)

It seems like his body was sending him an alarm to stop working. But the thing is whenever he tries to sleep, he just can't relax his mind. There are always all sort of thing that keep his mind awake.

Is _the developers_ have finish their report ? or What about the new law on protecting the non-_mystic_ user? All scenarios off all the problems that might come start popping straight to his heads. This happen for a few hours. Then after that he give up on sleeping and walk to her mother garden again.

The garden is the only thing that can keep him away from his mind. He would sleep there if he could, but that's just out of the question. Torgal will be furious if he would do this.

He slowed his step and now slouched his back to the wall. His head was pounding harder and harder. He took a long deep breath then put his hand to his head hoping it eases the pain. Suddenly he felt a present behind him. Nobody should have been in this place, David is sure of that. He had ordered all of the people to left him alone today.

"Who's There.. Show your face !" David loudly announce. His muscle tightens and arm close to the tip of the his sword readying himself for any threat. Echo's of his voice rings loud through the empty hallway.

Then a silhouette appear behind the pillar in front of him. It walks slowly towards him. His sweat comes down slowly pouring from his forehead to his cheeks. He was ready and in position to fight.

"It's just me David.." A small voice appear softly. Irina smile awkwardly "Sorry for sneaking up to you.. Torgal said I can see you here." she put her hand up showing him she brings no harm to him. "Hey it's been a long time"

"Irina!" David jump a little. It turns into a lovely surprise for him. He put his hand in his waist and sigh in relief "Wow you really scared me.." She giggles a little "Sorry.." She reply.

After three years Irina was becoming more and more like her mother. Beautiful. Her brown hair is long now, it's tip touches her waist perfectly. She is after all Marina's Daughter.

"Irina! I hear you were in Athlum" David hug her warmly. He felt a the cold feeling is replace by a warm feeling inside him, as if he is seeing a long lost friend.

"Let's go inside" He ask her. Giving her a direction to his study room. She nod agreeably, then they walk together side by side.

It is the happiest moment David feel in a long time, he is starting to breath easily. As if the air were crystal clear and his body forget all of the pain and exhaustion.

Last time he meet Irina was one year ago. She was still in a devastating state after what happen three years ago. Marina told Torgal that she was having a hard time grieving. Unlike most of them, they have something to make them busy. But, Irina she was left alone. David felt guilty for not helping her, but what can he do? The people needed him so much back then.

"So how are you doing ?" pointing to Irina to sit next to him. Irina shook her neck awkwardly and decide to sit right in front of him. Dave sit down and pour a cup of tea for her not to forget the snack too of coarse. It was all align straight in the mahogany table after Marina last visit.

"Great thanks" Irina smiles slightly then look down. "How are you, Lord David?" she follows. David smile "Well Irina"

"Tell me about you! Oh yeah your mother were here earlier.." He put his shoulder back and his elbow leaning to the hand of the chair. He began to see her intensely. In his image of Irina was still a 14 year old girl who got kidnapped three years ago. But now she is different.

Irina began to talk cheerly "I will be studying in Elysion soon in _the new academy_ "

"That's wonderful, I heard it's hard to get there" Dave was surprise, _The New Academy_ is a new institution it usually only take aristocrat and rich family. But Irina do after all have the Marion's Blessing so that does make sense.

"Yeah, and they offer me scholarship too" she continues then take a bite on the cookie.

"Hahaha take it slow.." David offer her a handkerchief for her to clean herself. Marina blush embarrassedly wiping her mouth.

"Yeah they scouted me and offer the scholarship" "for talented people they say.." She takes another bite and swallow it. David smiles slightly in his tip of his mouth, seeing Irina eat like that make him very calm. As if all of his worries are just gone in that moment and all his attention is focus at her who is sitting in front of him eating.

"At First.." She softly talk. "-i wasn't sure that i want to go there, but.." She pauses "I.. I wanted to meet new people and.." "I want to find a way to bring rush back"

David isn't surprise by her words. "Irina.." David said quietly almost as a whisper. He knows that Irina was taking the thing that happen three years ago hardest than all of them. She was depressed for month, It almost breaks Marina and John seeing her that.. that weak. She was thin as if there were only bones left. But Marina told us one day she suddenly came out of her shell and become more stronger than ever, she's determine to find a way to bring Rush back. At first, Marina wasn't sure if this was a good thing. But seeing that this could bring her daughter a purpose that was enough.

Marina is getting stronger. David could see that in her eyes. It is a gaze of people who are driven. He just can't believe how far she must have been through to reach that.

"Lord David.." She look at him directly to his eye "i thought you would like the idea.." Irina sunken her head down.

"Irina.." David rises his brows "I didn't said that I didn't like it.." He reply back. "I was just worried"

"Does that mean you are ok with it?!" Irina eyes gleam bigger.

"Yeah it's ok" kindly he smile back "Oh! Thank you Lord David" Irina run to his side and hug him tightly. David was surprise. Irina was always been friendly but never this friendly.

"Ooh no… sorry my Lord" Irina quickly bow to him realising her action was rude. "Don't be silly!" David laugh freely, Irina just can't help but giggle back as well.

In deep down David is also hoping for Rush to come back. There many thing that he want to tell him, many thing that he regretted telling. The thing that kept him going were his promise with Rush. Guess in a way Rush again give's him a guidance. After all this year, and even after he was gone he still follows him.

He was indeed the lucky one.

* * *

Next chapter follows the story of a new character!

Start in city of Baaluk, Comes a person who it's hair is dark as iron, it's eye is as deep as shadow. What it forget all of it's memories? Just who is this person ?


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Beginning

Note that this is a work of fan fiction by using characters and background story from The Last Remnant world, which is a trademark and game product of Square Enix. Some of the character that are written here are characters created and owned by the rightful owners, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world it self, but there a few who are created by me to add a new mix to the story. This is a mere fan fiction story that takes of after the story of the original game ended. A fan fiction sequel of the original game the last remnant. I am merely a fan who wish to make the continuation of story for the characters whom I have come to love.

Thank You

* * *

Summary of previous chapter :

David has turn 21, but seems to haven't had any time for his own personal matter for the last three year. The Generals are worried for him and his health. Marina came to visit him, and so does Irina. Irina is going to a new school in Elysion called _the New Academy_. She is trying to find a way to bring Rush back! How will she be able to accomplish that ?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The New Beginning**_

Somewhere in the great deep solemn forest of Baaluuk. The place that is dark and soothing, that one's soul might slip and wonder away. For it's a place that are left untouched, unbarred to the world. Because everyone knew and they understand that something there are just beyond there grasp of understanding. As if an Invisible power govern it and yet the presence are felt.

Dark Forest of Baaluk are a place that the people will and must avoid. It is sacred for thousand of year, for good reason. Anyone who goes there, will be lost forever into the oblivion. The wisest old man in the villager said that the dark forest are a grave of remnants, it is a place a mere mortal would never be able to touch.

Thousand years ago Baaluk was a prosperous city that were protected with a remnant so powerful and legendary. It's strength manage to rule all the land. But then one day the bounder were lost and the remnants are fallen. The city falls with them and buried it self into the deep surrounding. Binding the ground and all of what's left into a big large forest.

Or so they say…

Right now, after the remnant were gone and they thought the Forest lost it's power. But they were wrong. Everyone that came there still know that power exist. But how come? They never knew why. A being that goes there would never return back, lost and in a forest of the death. But some idiot would always try to tempt their fate, some foolishly or courageously tries to go inside the forest. They knew though, and that came true they never return. Except for one person

Alva..

"Young Master Agnis!" A tall big Aqueous Yama stood right in front of him. He is so tall that even Agnis are only half of it's height.

"Move away Beval!" Agnis slapped his hand fast from the grip of his retainer. His voice are so deep and loud, it rings the ear.

"My young master! Please stop you can't go there.. It is forbidden.."

"I Know Beval, but she must be there!" he shouted.

"But it's dangerous.." Beval pleaded him "I don't care she is in there too!"

This argument isn't new to Agnis. For the last three year He have this conversation over and over for the matter of Alva his sister.

"I can't lose her again Beval!"

"But young master!" Beval pauses a second to look black to the entry of the dark forest, his hand are fidgeting. "that place is dangerous!"

Agnis is getting more agitated "I will be fine!" he pushes Beval away from him. That big Yama are in no strength to resist it's master demand. Agnis then left him into his own despair of worrying his own safety.

"Alva, why would you always do this to me!?" Agnis complain to himself. His head are full of worries to the safety of his half-sister.

As the next successor of the Lord of Baaluk he should have not cause a scene nor pushed away his retainer like that. It is unbecoming of Lord. He regret immediately after that. But, his heart are dismayed by his sister Alva where being.

More than often Alva always escape to the deep central of the dark forest.

Three years ago after she return back to Baaluk, Alva left and go the forest not long after. She was under protection of all the knight and guard. And yet, she manages to slip away gone to the forest.

It was a big surprise for the people of Baaluk.

"How terrible" they said.

"Now after she return from the tragedy she has been broken, and wished death instead".

Lord of Baaluk felt tremendous guilt over having Alva banish from Baaluk, but seeing her daughter ran off to the forest to look for death, crippled his mind for good.

Alva personality change after she return back to Baaluk after being banish three years ago. She has become loud, cheery, and wierdly friendly. She forget all of what happen before she kidnapped, but maybe that's for the best. Everyone seems to think that Alva change of personality is nothing more than because of the tragedy that has befallen her. So no one ask, and question it. But that was the wrong choice. They never knew that Alva was going to the forest like that.

Everyone was giving up. And thought she was lost for good.

On the third day, a sudden light came shining from the forest. A gust of wind flows through the shimmering tree and brushes the villager. It was an ominous feeling. From there, walk a shadow from the forest. And there it was Alva who isn't Alva. With a black hair colour and a bluish eye.

Agnis felt a sharp chill in his back. The Fog are starting up, his vision are soon clouded. The Forest clearly are not welcoming his visit. He heard an eery sound coming from the back. He ignored it.

All of which are truly unsettling, and this clearly make Agnis very mad. Why would Alva come here a place that he whom is the lord successor could not. But then really, no one knew why the forest accepted her.

The forest see all being as a treacherous being that might threaten them. Like a venom to the body. The forest would swallow every unwelcome being that enter it's realm

Cold sweat start to pour inside his chest, he felt pressure in his chest, holding back each of his breath making him more agitated. The collar in his neck are strangling him, so he loosen it. His walk has gotten slower. The vision are almost gone, the forest is just a second more ready to swallow his body a whole.

"Please.." He then shouted. Not knowing why, but it was certain that he was unable to continue ignoring this impending threat. "I just want to see Alva.. I'm her brother" his body weakening, his knee tremble and he drop his body to the ground.

The Forest gotten quite the eery whisper has stopped. The Fog slowly lift up and vanish leaving enough sight for him to see, and enough air for him breath.

* * *

There was no safe place in the dark forest, no place accept by Alva's surrounding. In that place bird are chirping, sunlight are wide open enlightening, plants are singing. It was as warm as a mother hug. Surely nothing is more than a haven than this place. It was the only place she felt at home, the place where she felt belong.

Three year ago, Alva was just a normal person like any other. She have a normal brownish hair, emerald eye, and a blemish cheek. Her eye's are not really open, it's half way open. Like a sleepy or lazy person. But then that was what make her elegant.

Her Lashes are long and curly and her neck are slender. Every time she reveal her neck it was like a movement of an art. She is always calm and composed, or might even a bit shy. Her lips are as red as crimson blood, and her skin as white as transparent milk. Oh a beauty so clear even to a blind eye.

But she isn't perfect, Alva is the unwanted child of the current Lord of Baaluk with his mistress The late Lady Ariana. In other word she is Agnis half sister. Her presence clearly threaten the successor line of the family. More than enough did she fall victim to the jealousy of her own family. All of this thing only make her more shy, and unapproachable. As if there was a barrier surrounding her, people felt uncomfortable to talk to her. Everyone except Agnis.

All of this happen because that one time her father make mistake with a common woman. But then, Lady Ariana isn't truly common. Even though she come from an average house and average family. Like her daughter Alva, Lady Ariana is a true beauty.

Her beauty are indescribable. It is like trying to touch the beauty of the reflection of the moon itself. We can try to touch it but it will never be touched. Lady Ariana is like that. Untouched, Unspoiled, Just Pure. And Just like that Lord Baaluk fall for her.

For a brief moment, life is normal for Alva. Even though she was hated by the nobel family, she is loved by the people. Even though she don't have that many friend she have Agnis and her parents company.

But then when a tragedy struck Baaluk three year ago, a plagues has came and spread death to the villager. Many have died along with Lady Ariana.

A midst the tremendous loss. The lord succumbs into a deep depression. He was swallowed by his own grieve, for unable to protect his people and more importantly his one true love.

He vent his anger and remorse to the one beside her Alva, who are then merely child. Her look remind him of his late wife.

"If Alva is here why Ariana wasn't?" That simple question lead him to the greatest regret he have ever make.

..

Alva stand there enjoying the scene and surrounding she can feel the singing of the forest. It doesn't have a voice louder than a whisper. But it is clear in her ear. Her long straight silky black hair sway around her body caressing from a passing breeze. She hug herself there and enjoy the company of the Forest.

The remnant are gone three year ago and yet the power remain. Alva can feel it. It's in the air. In her skin touching and colliding with her body. Uniting and releasing in every breath. In and Out. It is invisible to the vision of a mere mortal, but she can see it. For her the world are barren.

"Hey did you hear? People said that I change a lot!" Alva ask to the forest.

"They said I've change…" she pauses and play with her finger "Hmmm.. Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't feel any change though?" She tilted her neck.

Alva always ask the forest for all of her worries. She didn't know why, but she felt that her voice is heard. Although, the forest have never reply her back. But she always felt satisfied by coming here.

"Alvaa!" a voice from far away calling her.

Alva look back, she found her self approaching to that sound. "Brother Agnis!" She runs towards him and jump straight at him.

_- Bruuk_. They both falls down to the ground. Making the leaf falling and flying around them. Alva giggle in surprise.

"What makes you come here?" Alva swiping the dirt in her body. Slowly composing herself. Her brother face look flustered vermillion red.

"Alva, father was worried about you" Agnis pouted his mouth annoyed. His brows are crouching together making a crease to his head. Alva just can't help but felt to tease him.

"Oh come on is it not because you miss me ?" She curl up her body and slightly tilted her neck again to her brother. Her smile is mischievous.

Her brother blush in reply "Oh please Alva, of coarse I'm worried too you know!" he felt embarrassed seeing his sister so playful, the old Alva would never do this. But that isn't a bad thing for Agnis.

Her expression is gentle and calm, she comb her hair to the back of her ear. Revealing that white tender earlobe of her. Then she smile widely, slanting her neck again.

"But I already promise I will come back by 11 am brother.."

Agnis have always cherished her sister very much. He was always running from places to places to either look or keep in watch for her. He have a sense of security by being beside her. And every time she isn't within his reach, he was so agitated and moody, bringing a storm of chaos to his friends and family.

All he ever wanted is making his family happy. But his nightmare came in that time three year ago.

While Agnis was in midst of his travel to study the way of of the world. (It is a tradition that must be take for every man who have come of age in Baaluk).

He found that the Lord has banish her from Baaluk. Then she was lost and last seen in the city of Elysion. That left him outraged his father.

It was clear his father are not in his right mind after having tremendous loss. But, still how can he do that?

Agnis then set off to find her. But after endless search he only knows that she was taken to _the academy_. When he was so close to reach her something happen.

The remnant began to disappear, and something bizarre happen. He saw the academy was surrounded by vivid green bluish light blinding him of any sight. And there it was a big explosion blowing up the surrounding, murdering his sister right in front of his eye.

All hope seems lost, his mind is turn upside down. In his despair he scavenges the ruins of the remain of what's left in the explosion. He was just about to give up but he found a bluish shining light from under a rubble near him. Curious, he dig it. Underneath that he found her sister inside.

It was truly a mystery, one that he unable to scrutinise. It perplex him to question how she is able to survive from the explosion unwounded.

"Agniis..! Hello!" Alva knock her hand hard to Agnis forehead.

Agnis realise what just wrong. "Sorry, I was daydreaming there.." He touch his forehead gentle. "Ouch.. How can you hit me that hard?!"

"Because… you seems a bit off. Well anyway, what makes you come here really Agnis. Clearly, it wasn't because of father."

"Oh yeah I forget.." He scavages his pocket. "Here a letter for you.."

"Agnis! Why won't you say this earlier!" Alva scream excitedly and grab the letter fast. She slowly open her letter scaredly.

A moment passes by, Agnis wasn't sure what to do, he only focus himself trying to read his sister expression. Alva smile slowly form her tip of the mouth. Her smile turn to a loud cry.

"Oh my god!, Agnis…. AAAAA!" She hug her brother tightly. They fall again to the ground.

"What happen ?!"

"I've been accepted!"

"Of what ?" he ask

"The New Academy!"

"WHAAT?"

* * *

Next Chapter :

It is a new world in place where remnant has gone, all the people are busy on honing their new way of exploring the world. For Irina, it is a journey to find a way to bring rush back. In the midst of it she found a person who like just like him. It turn out to be her roommate ?. And what's with the other roommate, she's such a snob ! Will the life of a school life be easy enough for her? Will she finally be able to bring her brother back ?

* * *

P.S : I haven't had many time to give much detail to the new character. It will soon be explain in the next chapter.. Anyway thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unseen Meeting

Note that this is a work of fan fiction by using characters and background story from The Last Remnant world, which is a trademark and game product of Square Enix. Some of the character that are written here are characters created and owned by the rightful owners, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world it self, but there a few who are created by me to add a new mix to the story. This is a mere fan fiction story that takes of after the story of the original game ended. A fan fiction sequel of the original game the last remnant. I am merely a fan who wish to make the continuation of story for the characters whom I have come to love.

Thank You

* * *

Summary of previous chapter :

A new character is introduce, a young female with a dark hair and dark eye.

Then a mail arrive from _the new academy_, what fate awaits Irina.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**The Unseen Meeting**_

There was a time - not all the time - but maybe more than once - or twice, that Marina is glad to have the power of Marina Blessing. For instance she can be accepted to _the new academy_ (which is a school only for aristocrat) without a test or tuition. Not to mention, she might probably have the most promising career among her peers. Setting a side the time when she destroyed a city (Nagapur) in a day, at only 14. Irina was indeed glad to have the power.

A naive thought.

"Are you Irina Sykes?" "Yes that's me" Irina answered nonchalantly, and trying her best to give her friendliest smile. "So you're that Irina huh?"

It is just a mundane conversation really, an everyday talk that everyone do. It is a mere introduction, simple really.

But for Irina, it's a bit different. Every this happen there is this weird reaction from people. How predictable it is. Some might risen up their eyebrow in surprise, followed by boring statement like - _wow I'm a big fan of your parents_, or -_wow you are so young did you really help Lord David destroy the whole remnant?_ Others might turn to shriek and surprises Irina instead -_Oh my god I'm your fan_. And there are some that would give her a look of doubt or jealousy, not much though.

Irina sigh in annoyance, her mind jumbled up tired after fifty time of introduction followed by the aftermath cause by it. She has already arrived for three month now and yet people still fostered up whenever the name of Irina popped up.

Well at least, the staff and teacher weren't that obnoxious. Some of them even act indifferent, which was a fresh reaction for Irina._ -Except for that stupid little principle _Irina thought while frowning her head.

In truth Irina wasn't entirely sure going to _the new academy_ was a good idea, more than once has she encounter many people trying to used her power for their own benefit. If it aren't for Lord David and her parents, she might already been kidnapped or worse.

But then again, she would not have met those two if it not for coming here. The thought make her spring back a smile, oh how surprising it was when she first met "her". The scent of flower passes by. Spring really has come. The sun shows vivid bright red orange color, signing the time for her to go back.

Two and a half month ago.

It was nothing more than a simple activity.

"Come on Irina just look at the stupid camera and smile" a red headed Mitra yell at her, she crouches her body and glance annoyed. Irina was just doing a normal thing. Yes a normal think for a mere 18-year-old person would do. Irina gives her biggest perhaps fakest smile she ever attempts. The bright flashes of light capture her smile and blinded her eye for a moment, it make her nauseos.

"Ready for the next shoot" The Yovani busily touch a random button at the machine next to him; it is a machine to capture a view, an ingenious machine created by _the Institution_ recently, but for whatever reason it always make the model nauseos.

"Irina your so cute Oh my god" the black haired one now teases her, Irina frown in mock at them both.

"Haha look at the shrimp do stupid thing like that" the red headed mitra laugh freely, she smashes her knees and going back and forth while holding her stomach.

Irina felt disoriented after the shot, Her nerve has snapped.

"Shut up you two, you know you are up next!"

The reason of this happening came back days ago, Irina had just came in to t_he new academy_. It is earlier then the rest of the student.

She was told; it was nothing more than a brief instruction. In which later turn out to be a contract Irina must sign in for her to maintain her so called "free tuition" program.

"Wait, what? Modeling? What is this an entertainment industries? I wasn't told about any of this when I first came here." She succinctly speaks.

This clearly caught the old Qsiti a big surprise. Maddox is a Qsiti and a principle of _the new academy. _A Qsiti are known for their leadership and wise decision so it isn't that much of surprise for him to be the head of the school. But for a wise Qsiti, hedid not see that coming.

"Miss Irina, it is not modeling just taking a picture for a logo with your face. We just want your face to be the new face of _the new academy_ and this is just a contract for, Err.. I mean an agreement so." Maddox slowly explain, his red lizard like tongue makes a disgusting sound that tingles Irina's back.

So she glares up in disgust straight to the tiny principle, who suppose to be around half of her height if it not for that tall chair he sit on.

"Not feel obligated?" Her eyebrow risen up twisted. "Because from what I understand you would not make a contract to be not obligated with anyone or anything." Her index finger launches forth to the contract, accusing.

"Well, Miss Irina please just sit down first" The Qsiti offers her a seat; Irina pouted her face and shake her head in disagreement. That dusty and gloom room became even more dark with the current atmosphere. Maddox sigh and look for help, to his side where the academy advisor Yuniver, stand in silence.

The Legendery wizard, who was suppose to be the vice-principle as well can't help to rescue his distress business partner. He let down a deep sigh as well and walks towards Irina reluctantly.

"Miss Irina" his voice sound crack, like a person who has been waking up in the morning and feel their throat dry. But that is the kind of voice that is typical for a mere Yama

"Let me get you straight to the point the contract is nothing more than a mere protection for each other from any potential miss understanding. We want a confirmation of your commitment in pursuing education in our institution, in return of that we give you a scholarship, full expense paid and in return we just need nothing more than simple support from you 'Popularity' which will certainly will benefit both of us in the near future, called it a mutual relation"

"Preposterous, do I haven't make myself clear the other day, I never want to be used by anyone" she exclaimed, while warping herself, giving a defensive position.

"We would never want to use you Miss Irina," Maddox interrupt. The room falls silence again; the atmosphere is tense and Maddox keep looking back and forth facing Irina and Yuniver. Sweats run down the tiny Qsiti face.

Yuniver start to crouch his back and clear his throat, clearly a vain attempt to melt the ice. "Miss Irina, how shall we proceed?" The Yama ask her, his voice stammer a little. Irina who have already sunken her head, said a soft whisper.

"What?" Maddox ask, unable to hear her voice and tries to read Irina expression. "I'm going home."

"What?!" "I'm going home!" she now risen her tone "Wai…" She walks away from that dusty old principal room before Maddox finishes his sentence.

-_I can't believe this_, she whispers to herself. A soft click heard from inside her mouth. Is it just too much of a request to live a life without any of this popularity. –_Yeah-right popularity, that sounds so ridiculous_. Irina passes through the long big hallway.

For a new building the place look dark and spooky. One might even said haunted. But that's because the infamous architect makes this place from copying the Nagapur castle. Which is a castle that has been ruined three years ago.

They say his work are famous from being able to portray the thought and feeling of the death, hence the reason of the rarely lit room and to much of an a maze like hallway. Guess whose idea to hire him - The principle.

Although a lot of people hated it. He was so adamant on hiring him. The aristocrats sure have a weird taste. But really, thought from the dead? Does that mean he tries to portray the feelings of people who have died in the explosion three year ago?

Irina walks around in circle; before long she realizes that she is lost. The building is so big, and the hallways are like a maze. The only solution left is to look at the window and try to go out of the building. -_At least, the exterior won't be as complicated _Irina thought to herself.

So she looks out of widow tracing her movement back. _The new academy_ has certainly out-large it's old building. The place where Irina is walking is supposed to be the smallest building, and here she is lost. It's located right at the gateway of _the new academy_ for teacher, staff, and guest.

After a while she found a circling stair-like tower going down. So she runs down. Looking back and forth to the scenery outside of the wide window Irina felt the majestic feeling of the building; this is an aristocrat school after all. After a few step the floor felt crooked and unstable, -_is it because it is a new building?_ Irina wonders but that doesn't slower her pace.

As a result, she lost her balance and falls off. It happens so fast that she could not try to cast a shield spell or protect herself from the Impact. So she prepares herself for the impending impact.

"Watch out!" !" a high pitch female voice scream.

"…"

Irina felt a huge rush in her body, shock by the sound.

"Hey lookout!" She continues. That voice woke Irina up, so she immediately tries to find a place to hang herself with. That person quickly grips Irina hand fast and cushion Irina body.

_-Bruuk _the sound is loud, and dust are seen flowing everywhere.

It took a few second before Irina can manage her mind she is so disoriented that her view seems spiralling, there might even be an imaginary star circling around in her head by now. She tries to look around finding her ground. Irina heart is still beating hard from the adrenalin. So she starts to take a deep breath and try to regain her her surprise she didn't felt hurt, in that instant she knew she was sitting on someone body.

The light from the window overshadows her face, Irina couldn't see her face well enough, all she knows is that she is a young female of a female Mitra kind.

A stern hands grip her shoulder tight; the sensation electrifies her whole body.

"Are you okay?" that person sound worried.

Irina now can looks more focused at that person, she then slowly scan in every inch of her face. She has a black silky hair; her hair was a mess. Her torso is slender but stern; more toned than what she look like; her skin tone look pale, but somehow complement her cheek well. A second later their eyes met. As she slowly look at that dark eyes, she felt her blood flows faster through her body, like an ant has walk from her back crawling up to her neck waking, and tingling her every muscle.

_-It isn't an eye that is not from this world _Irina thought in silence, and yet she felt longing for those dark eyes as if it has woken her sleeping heart. The dark color sinks deep and lingers in her mind and before she knows it Irina already in the verge of tears.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" the voice sound concern. "Can you get up? Of coarse you are!" That person start to panic, her face look intense.

Irina hand began to tremble; she took it gently to that person and start to caresses her blemish cheek. She took another silence second to look deep to that person eye and is left puzzled by her own feeling of a deep nostalgia. That person seems confound "Are you okay?" she ask, still with a voice sound concern while scanning Irina body for any bruises or injury from the fall.

And for the next minute time went slow for Irina. In her heart she knew that this is a moment that will change everything.

* * *

—

"Oh so your not originally from Athlum?" Alva ask Irina who have now slowly relaxing in the student lounge, She sip her warm cup of ginger rum that is still hot shown by the floating smoke. "Yes, I mean I were born here in Elysion but I live in Eulam." Irina cheeks and nose look red from the hot steam. "Eulam you mean that small Island" Alva tilted her head to Irina "Yes, well it isn't the most popular place to live but it's perfect me" "You must have travelled a lot of cities don't you?" "Yeah" she sips again.

It is a shock for Alva having to found a girl flying straight at her. Is this how city people is? Falling down a stair? I mean the stares look big and hardly have anything to stumble into.

"Miss Kavanagh was it?" Irina glance a peek towards Alva, "Alva Von Kavanagh, call me Alva. Kavanagh is so hard to pronounce it just twisted the tongue" She put up her usual big smile.

"Are you here in the scholarship program too?" Irina ask, "No I'm not haha I'm a regular student, my mystic power isn't that great too, only a _four_"

"Why did you come this early then?" Alva scratches her head, and glances up to the ceiling confuse, how does she suppose to explain that?

"A typical story really, I go here secretly you see, my overprotective brother found out about me secretly admitting myself to _the new academy_." She begins to explain, while looking to the far-off imaginary scenery, trying to retrace her recent memory. "He turn so mad, and in this stage, no word I repeat no word could go passes him" Alva shake her head in disbelief.

"He even locks me up in my room. Can't you believe it?" "I mean please, I'm 18 year old already, I can make my own decision. So yeah I runaway from home, and come here earlier"

There was a gap of a few second before Irina burst into a huge laugh "Running away? That certainly isn't typical"

"I guess" Alva face reddens. "Your brother care for you a lot, you have a nice family" she sip again, Irina face started to wonder off.

Then she closely scans Alva face. "Ergh.. Anything wrong ?" Alva felt more embarrassed being stared that intently. "Oh no nothing, have we met before? " "I don't think so but maybe"Alva replies. Irina now looks more and more intensely, Alva was sure that she looks right into her soul. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Alva felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry you just look like somebody I know."

"Oh I see, Anyway Irina you are in a scholarship thing?" she stammers a little, feeling more confuse, Alva sense Irina's expression on not wanting to be ask on who she look like. All this time in her hometown, Alva's always has been told that she look different or weird than other people, so this is nice surprise.

"Yes I am at least, until a few minuets ago?" she let down a deep sigh. "What happen?" "The principal want to make me the face of the academy as a symbol they said, so he ask my permission to use my face as the face of this institution "

"What why? I mean does that mean your face will be everywhere?" Alva rise up her eyebrow. If so, that certainly will be bothersome.

" I was just a bit popular back in the days, argh it's so ridiculus"

"So what are you going to do?" Alva scribbles her finger around in the table, playing with the ripple of the spilled drink.

"Nothing I guess, I probably go back to Eulam."

"Well that's a shame."

"Why?"

"I was so excited to hang out with you"

Irina looks surprise. "Yeah me too, but I don't want to be use!"

"Hmm.. I guess it is a bit bothersome, but what's wrong with helping other people? So maybe you could somehow make a request to them?"

"Like what?" Irina eyes perked in interest.

Alva start to look at the ceiling again trying to find her answer "Like maybe you get to chose how you will be used, I don't know try to negotiate I guess"

"That maybe true, but I'm worried, on what people might think of me "

"Don't worry I know who you really are, it's going to be fine." Alva smiles again, her smile look genuine. "I'll protect you" she grabs Irina hand.

"Hahaha what, why? We only just meet.."

"I don't know I just want to, and I guess because I want you to stay and be my friend?" Alva winks at her.

"Please come on, I don't have that many friend, I rephrase I don't have any friend" she continues.

"Hahaha your funny."

"Is that a yes?"

Irina giggles in return. "Fine. In return…"

* * *

—

"Ready for the next shoot, Alva, Ethany your next!" The cameraman reply, "Ooh Irina your look so adorable, can I have a copy of that picture please! "

"Haha make me a copy of that too Alva! Hahaha this makes my day! "

"Oh ! Shut up you two, you know you are up next!"

—

* * *

Somewhere in Athlum, in the balcony room of the castle of Athlum, the city in which the wind blows hard in the cold night. A dark 7 shade walk slowly to the center of the room. With only moon in as a light there the young man with golden wave a grace of his hand, signalling the 7 man of his order. The night has fallen deep, and there are no longer eyes who awake. The man vow in deep silence with moon as it's witness

"The time has came"

* * *

**Next Chapter :**

"What is your mystic power level?" "Level three sir" "Well if you are serious enough on learning you might just get into level two" "Without mystic power you are just trash"

"That's just wrong!"

"Shut up Irina, why are being so adamant about that, you could say that because your Mystic Power are a level One"

"How would you know about pain, you cheeky brat!"

* * *

_Author note_ : Thank you so much for reading this, if you feel you have any advice or feedback please give me a review i really appreciate it. Also, sorry for the late post i just get back to school. Thanks again


End file.
